Hallucinations
by Shellfish1001
Summary: After an accident on a mission Squall nearly dies twice and Irvine helps him get back on his feet. Light yaoi. I/Sq completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hallucinations.

Part 1.

IIIIII

He shivered continuously, his body uncontrollable now. It felt like days he had been sitting there but knowing it had merely been hours. He had his arms crossed, his knees pulled up to his chest to conserve heat though by now it was pointless. His leathers were soaked through and he was frozen to the bone. Squall sat in a tiny alcove in the cliff at Trabia. Snow was falling in a heavy blizzard that had been going on since he got there. Snow covered his hair, falling on his fluttering eyelashes and covering his clothes. Just above his right hip was a large gash that had been bleeding steadily, one good thing about the cold was that his circulation had slowed down and stopped the bleeding. The snow heaped around his right side was red with his blood. No doubt search parties were looking for him but it had been hours since he had been separated from Quistis and the others. Maybe they were all lost individually and they had to find everyone one by one.

The mission had been a simple one, what a laugh if it was this one that killed him. A simple survey mission.

Quistis was in charge of the garden now, Squall was asked but he stepped down. He was still the commander but Quistis was the headmistress.

Some of the villagers in Trabia had invited Seed along to navigate and investigate the cliffs. With Trabia garden still being rebuilt they had decided that it would be a good idea to get along with the locals, and help them out where possible.

There had been several groups of them spread out all over the mountains, over the cliffs and around the area. Squall's group had been at the base of one of the mountains.

Squall, Zell and Irvine had been gathering samples and doing structural surveys. Zell had complained continuously about how boring it was and how this wasn't what Seed were supposed to do. Squall had ignored him most of the time until he got too stressed out and told him to shut up or he could go wait in the Ragnorok. The blonde had shuffled his feet and promised to be quiet. Irvine thought it was funny. He said he could see Zell as the child and Squall as the angry parent. The mission was uneventful and he agreed with Zell it was boring. He was just looking forward to being back at garden in the warm when there was shouting from above and gunfire. They all scattered, Irvine drawing his gun and the other two pressing themselves to the mountainside. The shouting had grown louder and several Seeds ran in their direction, down the mountain path and then continued across the snow covered fields. Zell stepped away from the mountains trying to see what they were running from and then- then there was a deafening rumbling sound and the ground shook. He remembered seeing Zell stare upwards, his eyes wide and then he turned and ran, following the others. He shouted at them to run too. Irvine who was nearer to Squall took one step to run and then reached a hand back for Squall. The brunette remembered reaching forward towards the cowboy, their fingers brushed, he almost had a hold and then- It had felt like he was hit by a truck and everything went white and he was falling. He didn't remember a lot after that. When he woke up he was sitting where he was now in a slightly sheltered area. The rocky mountain was behind him and above him, leaving a little alcove that was just his size but the wind and blizzard was coming straight at him. When he first woke up he was bleeding and he had tried to stop the blood flow, removing a glove to press it into his side. Now wishing he hadn't because he could no longer feel his fingers on his left hand. If he survived this, which he was unlikely, he could lose some fingers to frost bite.

He breathed in shallowly. He side didn't hurt anymore and he knew that wasn't a good thing. He knew he was on the way out. That he was slowly dying. It wasn't quite how it had pictured his death. Of course being a Seed he didn't think it would be in bed surrounded by family and friends. But he at least thought it would be fighting something tough and formidable not sitting in the snow freezing to death. He wasn't afraid to die he couldn't do his job well if he was. All Seeds were trained not to fear death, but he was disappointed. He was still only nineteen and he'd miss his friends. The last time he saw Zell he told him he was an idiot. He allowed himself a mental smile, Zell was an idiot, poor example. He thought about all of his friends... Irvine. He would miss the cowboy. He hoped that they would miss him too for a while anyway.

"Wow, you're not looking so good huh?" A voice said to him suddenly.

Squall blinked slowly and managed to look up slightly. Irvine was walking towards him; the cowboy was dressed as he usually was, with the trench coat and the hat. He crouched in front of the brunette, looking down into his face.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." He smiled, indicated the wound on Squall's side. "Though not for much longer I imagine right?" He seemed cheerfully enough. He turned and looked out into the blizzard. "I bet they're out there searching for you right now, should I tell them not to bother? You're not going to make it anyway right?"

The brunette remained silent. He wasn't sure he remembered how to speak.

"Don't listen to him." Another voice said.

Squall turned his head to the other side to see Rinoa standing there, in the usual blue dress. "They'll all miss you if you died." She came and knelt in front of him and smiled, touching the side of his face. "So you hold on alright?"

He just watched her.

Irvine scoffed in the background, leaning on something that Squall's couldn't make out. "Oh yeah you're fine aren't you? Here you are sitting here freezing, bleeding and talking to yourself like all the other sane people do." He smiled. "They won't miss you, you know. Quistis will be happy because she'll finally be out of your shadow."

"Shut up." Rinoa told him. "That's rubbish." She looked at Squall. "Irvine will miss you, you know he will."

"No I won't."

"Was I talking to you?" She asked, hands on his hips.

The brunette watched them under heavy lids arguing with each other. He had been close with the cowboy. They weren't a couple, really, not yet anyway but they were close. Good friends he supposed. Good girl friends Seifer called them and he had a point because Irvine would put an arm around him or share an arm chair if there weren't enough seats. He probably felt more for the cowboy then he ever let on.

"She's gone." 'Irvine' said to him. "It's just you and me now." He said. "She's given up on you too."

The brunette shut his eyes then blinked them opened quickly again, trying not to shut them.

"You just go to sleep." The fake Irvine told him. He shivered a little. "Brr cold out here isn't it?" He teased.

His eyes closed again, he slowly opened them once more before he shut them again. Just before he shut them he thought he saw... something in the distance coming towards him, a light maybe. But he was too weak to even raise his head let alone speak or announce his presence.

IIIII

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The first thing he noticed was that he was warm and he wasn't in any pain. It was a beautiful day. He was standing on a balcony, the sea was beneath him and seagulls flew out over head and in front of them. Two arms appeared around his waist and a warm body pressed up against his own. The breeze blew his hair into his eyes; he brushed it back with annoyance.

"This is nice." He said to the owner of the arms.

The guy behind him hugged him tighter and a chin landed on his shoulder. "It is isn't it?" Irvine's voice said. "I'm glad you came out here with me."

Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be there. Why was he here? Was he dead? If he was dead then why did he have this faint memory of waking up somewhere? He was being jostled and he remembered muttering a complaint about the rough treatment.

His little world around him went white and he opened his eyes again. This time he wished he hadn't. His head ached terribly; his side ached, in fact he ached everywhere. He didn't want to move. Pain, he thought, I can't be dead then. He was lying on a bed. He looked straight into the lights on the ceiling, they hurt his eyes. He groaned and shut his eyes again.

In answer to his groan someone moved next to him. "Squall?" A voice that was thankfully quiet whispered to him.

He opened his eyes again and the person got up quickly, rushing off and calling for help. Then they came back with another figure in tow.

"Squall? Can you hear me?" He thought it was the doctor. He recognized her voice.

He turned his head slowly in that direction and then groaned as another headache took over so he had to shut his eyes again. They were talking, the doctor and the other person he could hear them.... but he wasn't sure what they were saying.

He faded out of consciousness again.

He took a deep breath noticed that he didn't hurt and he opened his eyes. The lights weren't on; daylight was streaming in through the window behind him. How long had he been asleep? His head felt better though his side still ached but it was tolerable. He glanced to the side. An empty chair sat next to him and doctor wasn't at her desk. He was alone.

He gingerly raised his head and he shut his eyes as a stream of dizziness came over him. He quickly leaned on the wall behind the bed, half sitting up and stayed there stock still waiting for the room to stop spinning. He closed his eyes again.

He heard a sound. The door opened. He looked up, surprised to see Irvine standing just inside the door staring at him.

"My god Squall." He said, rushing over to the bed. "Why aren't you lying down?"

The brunette opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He let the cowboy help him lie down again, not that he could have put up much of a fight even if he wanted to.

When his head hit the pillow he sighed and turned his head to the side looking at what had been an empty chair but Irvine sat there now. His head spun from the movement and he held his face in one hand.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Do you want me to go and get the doctor?"

Again he shook his head.

"Do you remember what happened?" The cowboy asked him, he didn't wait for an answer. "The other teams reported an attack, some say humans, some say monsters. It's still unclear and anyway that's what caused the avalanche." He paused, watching Squall.

He shuffled his chair nearer to the bed and rested his left arm on the edge; he put his right hand on Squall's hand, running his thumb over the brunette's fingers. "We looked for you.... for hours. They were others too."

Squall opened to ask how many were alive but still couldn't find his voice.

As if reading his mind Irvine continued. "Three bodies." He said. "Well three Seeds anyway I think the Trabians lost a couple too. No one that I knew well, I recognize the names but..." He shrugged sadly. "You were on the body list until we found you, people thought the worst.... I thought the worst." He admitted.

"The others will be in the see you later. Zell broke his wrist; he's been bitching about it all day." He smiled. "He keeps saying the cast itches or it hurts or he can't beat things up anymore." He grinned. "At least he had still annoy things to death huh?"

The brunette half smiled at him.

"Somehow I managed to escape unscathed, I blacked out when the first wave hit, when I was with you remember that?"

Squall nodded.

"And then.... I woke up and Quistis was shaking me and telling me off for scaring her like that." He smiled. "They had already found Zell by that time; he was sitting in the Ragnorok with the medical team. They sent me there to be looked at." He explained. "Then when they saw that I was fine they sent me back out to be part of the search and rescue team." He said. "It was nearly dark by the time we found you, the light was dimming and everyone was armed with torches. Quistis said we would have to give up once night fell."

The brunette yawned and the cowboy laughed. "Well I can see I'm boring you so I'll go." He stood up, squeezing Squall's hand one last time. He bent and kissed his friend on the forehead. "I'll see you later sweetheart." He said.

Squall watched him walk out the door and he looked back at the empty chair, eyes drooping and he went back to sleep.

IIIII

TBC

Notes: This is supposed to be a one shot but it got to about 6,000 words I tought 'I can't post all this in one go'. I've split it into parts that's why some chapters are so short because I had to pick the gap between scenes to end it in. Hopefully it'll be 5-6 chapters and not take that long to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

The next day he was sitting up in bed. The doctor had told him that he had died twice while they were bringing him in and that it was okay that he still couldn't find his voice or stand without falling over. Some things were going to take longer to come back to him.

He felt okay sitting up though he wasn't dizzy or in any pain and he could write... a few lines before the headache kicked in but at least he could tell people what he wanted or didn't want. Selphie was treating him like a child, bringing him teddy bears for company. One swift glare and a knowing, amused look from Irvine and the teddy bears were banished from the infirmary.

The doctor appeared and placed a tray of food in front of him. At least he thought it should be food, it did slightly resemble it. He poked it with his folk a couple of times as if it was going to run off or leap up and bite him. He heard laughter from the doorway and looked up at Irvine standing there.

"You don't look very happy with your food?" He walked over and sat in his usual chair. "What is it?" He asked; looking as puzzled by the mystery food as Squall was.

"Well it is your first real meal so I guess that's why it's so.... horrible." He ended.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't say that to him." The doctor said, coming up behind Irvine. "You've got to eat that." She told Squall. "You haven't eaten in three days, you need your strength." She looked at Irvine. "Make sure he eats that." She said, walking back to her office.

"You know if you eat that I might be able to persuade the doctor to let us go for a walk for a while." He said.

Squall picked up his pad of paper and underlined where he had written previously. "I can't walk."

The cowboy shrugged. "Well I'll walk then and you can come with me."

Squall sighed, picking up his folk. It would be nice to go outside. He hadn't been out in three days. He ate one spoonful of green gooey stuff. It didn't taste bad. It tasted.... green. Purified vegetables he suspected. He managed to eat his pile of green but steered clear of the pile of brown. He put down his folk and looked at Irvine.

"That's do." The cowboy said, sneaking the rest into the bin.

He went into the doctor's office to show off the empty plate and beg her to let them go out. He came back. "There you go all sorted." He clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

Squall pushed back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He could stand by himself. The doctor kept telling him not to but when he was alone sometimes he would practice his standing. He slipped off the bed and to his feet, surprising Irvine, who still thought he was an invalid.

"Here we go." The doctor wheeled out a wheelchair.

"Uh." Irvine looked at the chair and glanced back at Squall who was glaring at it and shaking his head.

The doctor gave him a scolding look. "You're not supposed to be walking around." She told him.

"It's okay doctor." Irvine said. "We'll only go as far as the court yard and I can carry him that far." He looked at Squall. "Right?"

The brunette didn't look completely happy with that either but compared with the wheelchair. He nodded.

"Great!" Irvine clapped his hands together. "Let's go then."

The doctor didn't look too pleased. "One hour." She said.

"Fine." Irvine agreed; he bent to pick up Squall.

The brunette frowned as he was picked up in the way that you would pick up a damsel in distress. The cowboy nodded at the doctor and they walked past and out the door.

In the hallway Squall put his arms, which had been hanging down, around Irvine's neck as he felt safer that way. "Where do you want to go? Outside?" He asked.

Squall nodded. He needed some air.

Irvine walked out the main doors and into the court yard area. He stopped by the steps and set his cargo on the top step, sitting him next to the raised edge to lean on if it he wanted.

Lots of cadets and Seeds walked past and waved at the commander or said hello. Luckily Squall was never talkative so the silence they received in return was taken as the normal old Squall.

The brunette shut his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Feel better?"

He nodded. It was nice to be out. He put hand down and pushed himself to his feet. Irvine got up quickly looking worried.

"Err.... where are you going?"

Squall tried to step down to the next step. He wobbled with nothing to hold onto making the cowboy grab him around the shoulders.

"Maybe we should practise walking in a carpeted area." He suggested, turned the brunette around and helped him up the single step, taking most of Squall's weight. He loosened his hold to light support, his arm around Squall's waist.

"We'll err walk to..." He pointed to the end of the wall, about five steps away. "There."

The brunette nodded, putting his arm around Irvine's shoulders. Putting his left foot forward then leaning on Irvine to walk along five steps. The cowboy cheered and then laughed when Squall gave him a look.

"What?" He smiled. "I'm pleased for you."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Want to go back to the infirmary?"

Squall made a noise in his throat and gave the cowboy a distressed look.

"You don't want the doctor's company?" Irvine looked shocked and appalled and then laughed. "Okay fine I'll find another bed to put you in." He picked him up again and walked off towards the dormitories.

Squall was placed on Irvine's bed. The brunette held out his hand for paper and a pen, both of which were given to him.

"_Why not take me to my room_?" He wrote.

"I didn't know your door code and it's not like you could tell me."

"_I could have tapped it in myself_." He wrote.

The cowboy shrugged. "Well you're here now."

Squall gave him a look and started writing. "_Is this part of your plan to get me into your bed?"_

"Well..." He smiled but didn't deny it. "You realize the doctor is going to kill me for not bringing you back.

"_For rescuing me you mean."_ He wrote. _"If I spend any more time there I would have gone crazy."_

"Maybe the doc will let you stay here, I can keep an eye on you."

There was a slow knock on the door. Irvine went to answer it and grinned at the doctor who stood there. "Hey doc what brings you here?"

She gave him a look. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

There was that look again. The cowboy stepped out of the way so she could come in.

"There you are." Doctor Kadowacki said to Squall.

"_Has it been an hour already?"_

"Not quite but I know you, you're the worst patient ever. You never stay put in infirmary, the last time you were sick you refused to stop working until you passed out at your desk." She sighed. "So I knew you wouldn't come back." She turned to look at Irvine. "And you are no help at all."

Irvine put on a hurt look. "Look doc I can play nurse and I have plenty of paper so why not let him stay here?"

She glanced between the two of them before putting her hand into her pocket. He handed a pot of pills to the cowboy. "These are painkillers; he can take them up to four times a day if needed."

"Right."

She put her hand into her pocket again. "These." She said, handing another pot to Irvine. "... He has to take these twice a day, in the morning and the evening, okay?"

"Got it." Irvine nodded.

She glanced over her shoulder to Squall and back to Irvine. "You're probably have to help him to the bathroom, washing, get dressed and that sort of thing."

He nodded again. "Right."

Squall clicked his fingers at them and held up a sheet of paper. "_Stop talking like I'm not in the room. I'm mute not deaf!"_

The doctor rolled her eyes and ignored him. "If you have any problems, you know where to find me."

"Okay."

She looked back at Squall. "I'll come back and see you in a few days, try and get some sleep."

The brunette nodded.

The cowboy walked the doctor back to the door then when he came back to Squall he was dragging the TV from the living room into the bedroom. He picked it up, placing it on the chest of drawers opposite the bed and angled it to face Squall. "Can you see that alright?"

The brunette nodded.

"Great." He didn't turn it on though; he put the remote control on the bedside cupboard.

"We should get you into bed." He said, looking at Squall sitting on top of the covers.

The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked amused.

"For sleeping." The cowboy said, chuckling. "You have a dirty mind. You're a bad influence on me."

"_I'm a bad influence on you? On you?" _He kept jabbing the word 'you' with his pen.

Irvine laughed, going up and helping him into bed. The brunette wore sweat pants and a plain grey t shirt, which they had dressed him in once he was awake and annoyed at wearing a hospital gown.

"There you go, get some sleep and I'll err see if I can find some visitors for you."

Squall nodded, eyeing up the TV. Irvine saw the watch and took the remote away. "No watching the TV, sleep first."

Squall frowned at him and looked at the remote, which saw on the chest of drawers a few steps away now thinking about how he could get to it.

"I'll be back." The cowboy said, going out.

IIII

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

IIII

Squall opened his eyes realizing that he must have fallen asleep at least for a minute. He looked around, confused at first and then he remembered. Irvine. He was in his Irvine's room, in his bed. He could hear voices coming from the living room. He pushed back the covers and managed to get to his feet. He felt a lot steadier then he had yesterday. He walked along the side of the room, hugging the wall. There was a broom that he didn't notice until he jogged it and it fell, making a loud sound. He winced.

The voices hushed suddenly and Irvine came towards him. "You're awake." He said and then frowned. "Why are you out of bed? Did we wake you?"

Squall shook his head.

The cowboy came towards. "Well now that you're up, you can come and say hello."

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Well you can wave then." The cowboy smiled, moving to put an arm around Squall's waist to offer support instead of the wall.

They walked together through the doorway and into the living room.

The others all stood up from their seats staring at him. There was Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis and Zell all standing up. He noticed Seifer was there but he didn't bother to stand up. There was a balloon next to Zell, a blue one with silver writing on it. 'Get well soon'.

He nodded at him. Irvine put him in the last arm chair, handing him his pad of paper and pen and then perched on the arm.

He waved at them.

They all started talking at once.

"Are you okay?" Quistis said.

"How do you feel now?" Selphie added.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Rinoa almost shouted in relief.

"Did the doctor say how long you'll be mute for? 'Cause that's got to be shit." Zell said, scratching round his cast.

Seifer just looked across the room at him then he turned to Zell. "Okay, we've seen him he's fine. Can we go now?" He whined.

"No." Zell hit him in the arm, barely looking at him at all.

Squall was writing something. He turned the paper around but they were all squinting to see it. "What's it say?" Selphie said. "I can't see it."

Irvine took the paper pad and read it out.

"_I'm fine, stop fussing like a..." _He laughed. _"Like a bunch of old ladies."_

"He did not say that." Selphie said.

Squall nodded.

Rinoa put her hands on her hips. "I've just worried about you that's all. I was worried about all of you.... until Zell's whining got too much."

"I don't whine!"

"Shut up and.... give him the balloon." Rinoa whispered, loudly.

Zell got up and handed it over. "We got you this." He said. "It's got a weight on the end so it won't fly away."

Squall took the light blue ribbon that it was attached to and nodded his thanks at his friends, looking up at how the balloon swayed in the light breeze.

"Sooooo....." Selphie started to say. "Do you need anything? Want anything?"

He shook his head.

She paused in thought for something else to say.

"Can I go now?" Seifer said again.

Squall gave him a look and started writing, handing it to Irvine. "He says: Why are you even here Seifer?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's something to do; everyone else came in here so..."

Squall raised an eyebrow at Irvine. Since when was Seifer part of the group? He thought.

"We should do movie night tonight!" Selphie suggested. "I know it's not the weekend but it'll be good for Squall."

"Oh yeah." Rinoa said. "That's a great idea!"

Irvine winced. "I don't know guys, he's supposed to rest and the doctor would kill me if..."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "It's okay nurse Irvine we'll be gentle with him."

"Well the TV's in the bedroom."

"Even better!" She cheered. "That way Squall can go to sleep if he wants."

Irvine glanced at Squall who just shrugged at him, looking willing to go along with the girls.

"Tonight?" Zell said, looking nervously and glancing back at Seifer. "Actually I might not be there I err have.... plans."

They all looked at him like they all knew exactly what his plans entailed. Quistis turned back to Squall. "Well the rest of us will be here at.... seven?" She glanced at the other girls, they nodded in agreement. She nodded. "Seven it is then."

IIII

Squall sat up against come pillows that Irvine had propped up, the cowboy had brought in loads of pillows, cushions, blankets. He had three chairs around the bed for the girls to sit on. The brunette had raised an eyebrow when Irvine had set three pillows behind him, sitting him on and then added more and more soft things for the bed.

"_You don't have to do all this."_ He wrote, watching the cowboy fuss about.

"Maybe not for you but I like my comfort." He said. "Do you want a drink?"

"_I could do with a beer." _He wrote, knowing he wasn't allowed any.

The cowboy raised an eyebrow. "I'll get you some water."

The brunette sighed, watching his friend place a large bowl of popcorn on one of chairs.

"_Do I get popcorn?"_

"I don't know, the doctor said no junk food."

"_Popcorn doesn't count."_

Irvine shrugged. "A handful or two can't hurt can it?" He grinned, holding out the bowl.

Squall took two handfuls, making a pile on top of the duvet. _"I'll save it for the movies."_

Someone knocked on the door and Irvine left the room to answer it. Squall pushed himself up on one arm, trying to see who it was. He soon heard female voices and giggling and then Selphie, followed by Rinoa and finally Quistis came into the room.

"Squall!" They waved at him and he waved back.

"How come we get dining room chairs and he gets all the pillows in the world?" Selphie asked.

"He's injured." Irvine said. "You almost die and then we'll see." He said.

Rinoa leaned in close to Selphie to whisper to her but Squall still heard. "I think he would give Squall special treatment whether he was injured or not."

She nodded along with that.

"Eat your popcorn and shut up." The cowboy said, hovering in front of the TV/DVD player. "Now what do you lot want to watch?"

Squall started writing. _"Nothing girly or silly or animated."_

"But Squall that's the best kind." Rinoa protested. "No cowboy movies." She said when she saw Irvine start to suggest something.

"_We could watch Gladiator." _Squall suggested.

"Again?" Rinoa asked.

"_What's wrong with Gladiator?"_ The brunette glared at her.

"Nothing but.... let's watch something different."

Irvine was studying his large DVD collection, Selphie got up to help. "Ooh how about Roger Rabbit?"

"No!" Quistis said.

"_You have Roger Rabbit in your collection?"_ Squall aimed his paper at Irvine.

"It was a gift from Selphie." He explained.

"How about finding Nemo?" Selphie said.

"Yeah, I love that film and Quistis has never seen it." Rinoa said.

Squall frowned and underlined where he had previously written. "_No animated movies!"_

"If we can watch finding Nemo then we'll put on Gladiator afterwards." Selphie suggested.

Squall paused and then nodded. "_Fine."_

Irvine put the DVD in and then leapt on the bed, getting under the covers and leaning against the pillow mountain next to Squall. He picked up the remote and skipped to the start of the movie. Squall ate some popcorn and offered some of his little pile to the cowboy.

Irvine glanced over at the girls seeing that they were engrossed he raised an arm slowly and quietly. "Come here." He muttered quietly, motioning for Squall to cuddle up next to him.

The brunette glanced over at the others to check they weren't watching and then carefully slid over to the middle of the bed, sitting next to the cowboy. He looked back at the girls, they hadn't flinched, so he cuddled up, putting his head on Irvine's chest and feeling the other man's arm curl around his back.

"Aww." Rinoa cooed as soon as they were settled.

Squall shot her an evil look and probably would be moved away again if it weren't for Irvine holding him in place.

"Don't worry about them." Irvine whispered into his ear, lips brushing his skin and placing a kiss on his temple.

Squall turned his head slightly so he could see the TV. He could hear Irvine's heartbeat he noticed. The cowboy was solid warmth against his side and under his head and it was oddly comforting to be in his arms. He watched the cartoon fish on the screen absently not really paying attention, he suddenly felt very tired and he was warm and comfortable. He shut his eyes.... just for a minute.

Irvine laughed at something on the screen, glancing down to see if Squall appreciated it but the brunette was asleep. He brushed some of hair out of Squall's eyes.

"He's asleep." He said.

Rinoa started cooing at them again.

Irvine moved the arm that was around Squall and held a finger to his lips. "Shh." He said, smiling at them. "He needs the sleep."

"Aww but he's so cute when he's asleep." She leaned on the bed slightly, being carefully as to not move the mattress too much and wake Squall.

"Get back over there." Irvine tried to shoo her with his free arm.

"I was just-" She froze suddenly.

The cowboy looked down and smiled in amusement. One stormy eye glared at the brunette who was disturbing his sleep.

Rinoa slowly backed up and went back to her seat. The eye closed again and Squall turned to face the other way, away from the girls and leaning more across Irvine's chest before going still once more.

IIII

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

IIII

When Squall woke up it was dark and silent. He opened one eye. The TV was turned off. How long had he been asleep for? He turned his head to look at the others but they were gone. The chairs placed by the bed were empty. He lay his head back down again on Irvine's chest. He blinked, just realizing that the cowboy lay on his back beside him. The brunette was on his side cuddled up to his friend. He had missed the end of that fish film. He smiled slightly to himself. He was sure Selphie would fill him in if he asked which he probably wouldn't. He sighed; pushing himself up on an elbow to look into the cowboy's sleeping face. He brushed back a couple of strands of loose hair off Irvine's face. Irvine's hair got everywhere, like it had a mind of its own. He ran a finger over his friend's cheekbone and across his jaw line. Violet eyes popped open and stared at him in amusement. The brunette jumped in surprise looking down guiltily as if he had caught doing something he shouldn't.

"What are you doing awake in the middle of the night?" He asked amusement in his voice.

Squall opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but of course he couldn't so he just stared down at the cowboy.

"You fell asleep halfway through the first movie." Irvine said. "The girls stayed to watch the end and then they left, we didn't like to wake you. You need the sleep." He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. The red numbers read: 02:07.

He groaned. "It's two in the morning; go back to the sleep yeah?"

The brunette nodded, making himself comfortable again on Irvine's chest, throwing an arm over his friend's stomach. The cowboy wrapped an arm back around Squall and they fell asleep.

IIII

In the morning Irvine woke up to find that Squall was up and sitting on the edge of the bed dangling his legs over the end. He looked around when he heard the cowboy wake up.

"Morning, something wrong?"

Squall handed him the pad of paper.

The cowboy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to focus on the sheet in front of him.

"_I really need a shower."_ The brunette was staring mournfully at the bathroom door.

Irvine chuckled. "Yeah I bet, what with being stuck in the infirmary for a couple of days, you want the sick person smell gone huh?"

Squall nodded.

Irvine got up and stretched, going around to Squall side of the bed and held out a hand. "Well come on then."

Squall raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

"Come on." The cowboy repeated, motioning with his hand.

Squall got up off the bed and walked a little unsteadily to the bathroom. Irvine stayed beside him all the way not touching him but knew if he needed help then the cowboy would step in. Squall got to the doorway and leaned against it, one hand on the door handle for support. Irvine turned on the shower and moved a towel nearer.

"Okay are you able to stand up all that time in there by yourself? Or do you want me to help?"

Squall shot him an amused look.

"What? I'm just being helpful!" He defended himself, though he did smile back. "If you want me to stay I will?"

Squall stepped away from the door wobbling a bit as the door he was holding on to moved. Irvine stepped forward to help him but Squall held up a hand. Irvine stopped and let Squall come to him.

"Okay." He said. "Take that off."

The brunette took his t shirt off and pushed his sweats off with one hand, he clutched the sink with his other hand in case to lost his footing. He stepped out of his trousers when they fell to pool around his ankles.

Irvine picked them up and threw them out the bathroom door. "Okay, in you go." He turned to help the naked brunette up the slightly step into the shower and steadied him under the water, trying to keep out of the spray himself. "There you go." He said, turning to leave.

Squall reach out to stop him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

The brunette nodded.

"Fine." He said, trying to keep the hopeful look off his face. He quickly took off his boxers and threw them to the other side of the bathroom and then followed the brunette under the spray. "I'm only doing this to stop you falling on your face though right?"

Squall scoffed slightly, it was more like an intake of breath because of his muteness.

Irvine chuckled in response. He picked up the shampoo. "Will you let me wash you?" He stood poised with the bottle in his hands.

Squall eyed the bottle and nodded.

The cowboy grinned, happier than he should be. He poured some shampoo into one hand and replaced the bottle with the other. Squall tilted his head back towards the other man as strong hands started to caress his scalp, running through his hair sometimes tugging a little too hard and he winced and most of time it felt really nice.

"Step back a bit." Irvine said, directing him back under the spray to wash the soap out of his hair. He ran his hand over and under his hair, washing the shampoo out of it. Rubbing his neck, ears, forehead, anywhere the soap fell.

"There you go." Irvine said, picking up the shower gel. "Can I?" He held the bottle up for Squall to see it.

Again the brunette nodded. Trusting the cowboy not to get too adventurous but then again he didn't think he would mind if he did. He had a feeling the cowboy still saw him as being injured and helpless and therefore he was unlikely to make a move on him.

The cowboy started at his shoulders, lathering up his upper arms, lower arms, chest, and stomach. He seemed to be humming as he did it Squall realized with amusement. As expected the Irvine's hand skirted his groin just lathering his hips and thighs though..... He was spending a lot of time on his backside. He wiggled in Irvine's hands teasingly.

The cowboy chuckled. "Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

He looked very pleased with himself. Squall reached over and wrote in the steamed up glass of the shower.

"_Horny cowboy."_

Irvine laughed. "Well yeah that goes without saying, especially when I have someone as sexy as you in my arms." He spun Squall around to face him and took his time looking him up and down. "Sexy, sexy Squall." He said. "And you're all wet and naked." He grinned.

Squall rolled his eyes, smiling up at the cowboy.

Irvine bent his head and kissed him on the lips, a real kiss not like the one in the infirmary. He cupped the back of Squall's neck, fingers toying with wet strands of hair. The brunette opened his lips to his friend and groaned silently into the kiss. Irvine pulled back and gazed at him with lust in his eyes. For a second Squall thought he had been wrong in his prediction that cowboy wouldn't touch him until he was well again but then Irvine pulled away and turned the water off. He stepped out, picking up the towel. Squall followed him out and shivered. Irvine started to dry him with the only towel.

He rubbed his hair dry, sometimes a little too roughly and he would shoot Squall apologetic looks. He worked his way down, drying Squall's body and then turned the wet towel on himself. Irvine had managed for the most part to keep his hair dry, some bits had gotten wet and he rubbed them. The kiss probably ruined Irvine's attempt to keep all his hair dry Squall realized because he had leaned in under the spray.

"You can wear some of my clothes." The cowboy told him.

Squall walked towards the door, his hand trailed along the wall, door, anything he could reach.

Irvine dried himself off once more and dropped the towel to the floor, following Squall who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure we'll find something to fit you." He walked to the cupboard and opened it. "Hmm." He pulled out some grey sweat pants then he hadn't worn in years. "These might fit you." He walked back to Squall and handed them to him.

"Here, try these on." He went back to the cupboard. "And – err-" He dug around a bit more. "This." He pulled out a white t shirt that he did wear but thought it should fit Squall too.

He turned, watching in amusement as Squall dropped the sweats to the floor and tried to step into them, he put a hand down to try and pull them up but then he wobbled and he grabbed the footboard for support.

"Here." Irvine walked over and pulled the sweats up for Squall.

The brunette gave him a 'Don't get any ideas.' Look and then hopped into them carefully. They were a bit long on him but not too bad.

"Here, arms up." Irvine said, putting the t shirt on over Squall's head and down over his arms.

"There you go." He soothed the shirt down, running his hands down Squall's chest and stomach getting rid of invisible lines and creases.

The move didn't go unnoticed Squall smirked at him and took a step back. The cowboy grinned and shrugged then went to go and get dressed himself.

Squall reached back for his paper pad that was beside the bed. _"I have to go and see the doc today."_

Irvine was struggling into his t shirt; his head appeared out of the head hole and gave Squall a concerned look. "You never volunteer to see the doctor, are you okay?"

He nodded. _"I just want to ask some questions."_ He wrote.

"Okay well wait for me to put my pants on and I'll come with you."

Squall frowned. _"I can manage."_

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "You can walk by yourself all the way down to the infirmary?"

Squall looked down at the bed hesitating.

"Give me a second then I'll come with you." Irvine said.

"_Fine, but I want to talk to the doctor alone."_ He underlined 'alone'.

Irvine nodded in understanding. "That's fine; I'll wait for you outside."

IIII


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6.**

**Squall sat on the edge of one of the medical beds in the infirmary. He had asked the doctor about when or if he would get his voice back she had assured he would at some point but then avoided the rest of his questions in favour of doing a lot of tests.**

"**Have you been eating okay?"**

**He nodded.**

"**Sleeping fine?"**

**He nodded again.**

"**I assume Irvine gave up his bed for you."**

**Squall started to nod and then he tilted his head to side to side in a 'sort of' mime. He reached for the pad of paper. **_**"We share."**_

"**Really?" She looked amused. "You remember what I said about no sensuous activity right?" She smiled.**

**Squall blushed and lowered his gaze, looking at the tiled floor before he turned a glare on the doctor. "**_**We're friends."**_

"**Of course." She said, not sounding like she believed him.**

**She turned her back to look at the test results. "Hmm." The doctor said.**

**Squall waited, swinging his legs slightly.... and waited and then he tapped the edge of the metal bed frame and when she looked at him he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I just –umm..... You seem fine, well recovered.... not well enough to go back to work or anything sensuous but-" She paused, Squall was writing something so she waited.**

"_**What about my voice?"**_

"**You did have a shock, you died twice so it's normal for some things to take longer to come back to you but I'm sure you'll get there."**

**Squall nodded.**

"**There is one thing that I think will help." She said.**

**Squall waited.**

"**You could see the councillor."**

**The brunette frowned instantly.**

"**Don't give me that look! She can help."**

"_**I don't want to talk about my childhood or any of that crap."**_

"**She won't ask about your childhood." The doctor rolled her eyes. "She'll only discuss the accident."**

"_**I don't remember." **_**He glared.**

"**You might get your voice back sooner that's all."**

"_**I don't say much anyway."**_

**Now it was the doctor's turn to glare at her patient. "I swear you are the worst, most irritating patient ever."**

"_**Thank you." **_**He smirked.**

"**I don't know how Irvine puts up with you." She added.**

**Squall just shrugged.**

**She sighed. "Well I guess you can go...."**

**He hopped off the edge of the bed before she could finish.**

"**But..." She added quickly, halting him in his tracks. "If you change your mind about the councillor...."**

**He gave her an evil glare.**

"**..Here is her card." She waved it at him. "Take it." She urged.**

**Reluctantly he took the card and glanced at it.**

"**She works in Balamb I can book you an appointment as soon as you like."**

**He grimaced and walked towards the door again. He trailed his hand along the wall all the way even though he felt steady enough on the feet.**

**Irvine was leaning on the wall outside the infirmary, when Squall emerged he glanced up quickly and grinned at the brunette.**

"**Hey." He said, pushing off the wall and stepping up to his friend.**

**Squall managed a weak smile and he lifted one shoulder a little in greeting. **

"**So?" He asked. "What did the doctor say?"**

**Squall shrugged and handed the cowboy a letter that the doctor had written for him. He waited, watching his friend's eyes scan over the words. **

"**Oh." He said finally. He looked up, met Squall's eyes and grinned. "So you're on the mend then?"**

**Squall nodded.**

**Irvine followed with a nod of his own. "Well that's good right? Are you in a hurry to get back to work?" He quirked an eyebrow.**

**Squall shrugged. He thought he should be dying to get back to work as he usually never left the office and all his friends had to force him to leave for lunch, dinner, going out or anything. Yet for some reason he found himself enjoying the downtime. He liked all the attention he was getting, especially from Irvine, though he'd never admit it.**

**It didn't escape his attention when the cowboy's arm snaked around his waist. Irvine was looking straight ahead like he was unaware of it. The brunette rolled his eyes, knowing his friend would pass it off as supporting him on his feet though he seriously doubted that was the only reason.**

"**You feel up to visiting the cafeteria for breakfast?" The cowboy asked. "We don't have to sit down we can take the food back to my dorm and have breakfast in bed." He grinned. **

**Squall shook his head at the hopeful grin that had accompanied 'breakfast in bed'. He pointed to the cafeteria trying to indicate that he didn't mind eating in there.**

**They attracted quite a bit of attention and not just the usual attention that the flirtatious cowboy received. People stopped eating to stare at them. Some people came up and said how glad they were that Squall was up and about again while others walked past and smiled at a distance.**

**The cowboy stopped at an empty table near the counter, he pulled out a chair then let go of the brunette so he could sit.**

"**What do you want to eat? Just coffee and toast as usual?" He asked.**

**Squall nodded.**

**Irvine nodded in response and then walked off to the counter, he queued up behind some girls who instantly turned when they saw him and they started chatting and laughing.**

**Squall sat on his own at the table glancing around the room warily; most people had thankfully gone back to their food but a few faces still glanced at him and smiled or girls whispered to each other, their eyes peering at him every now and then. He turned to watch Irvine, he was grinning at some blonde girl who was... standing awfully close. The brunette frowned and turned away, realizing what he was doing and what an idiot he was being. He was never jealous before because you knew what the cowboy was like, Irvine was a naturally friendly and flirtatious guy and he received a lot of attention especially from girls.**

**He jumped in surprise when a plate of toast and a cup of coffee were set in front of him.**

"**Whoa." Irvine said as Squall jumped. "Are you okay?"**

**He looked up into a pair of concerned eyes.**

**He nodded, feeling silly.**

**Irvine didn't look completely convinced he eyed the brunette curiously before taking the seat opposite and setting his bowl of cereal down on the table. Squall bit into his toast, some of the marmalade escaped, sliding off and he had to catch it on a free hand. He sucked it off his fingers.**

**He glanced up, realizing Irvine was watching him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.**

"**You're sexy when you do that." He grinned.**

**Squall blushed looking down, causing the cowboy to laugh.**

**He cautiously glanced up at the cowboy again seeing him grin before he started on his cereal.**

**After breakfast Quistis summoned Irvine up to Squall's office for a mission meeting. Squall had wanted to go too, after all it was his office but of course no one had agreed with him and Irvine had dropped him off in his dorm before going up.**

**Squall lay in bed propped up on a mountain of pillows watching cartoons. Selphie said you needed cartoons when you were sick. He had pointed out that he was fine but as usual he was outnumbered. So here he lay watching the stupid coyote get hit by another anvil. If he could get inside cartoons he'd take his gunblade and cut that smug roadrunner's head off.**

**He shifted his weight, getting bored of the TV. He cleared his throat again, he had been doing that a lot as if it would free his voice. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as usual.**

**He glared at the TV and hit the off button on the remote. He sighed, kicking at the blankets. He was so bored. Where the hell was Irvine? What the hell was there to do? What did he usually do? Training? Can't do that. Work? Can't do that. He sighed and got to his feet. He could go for a walk, see how far he could go by himself.**

**He drunk the last of his water from the glass next to the bed then headed for the door.**

**IIII**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7.

IIII

"You're going on another mission? "Selphie asked Quistis. "So soon after we lost so many people?"

The girls were standing in Squall's office arguing about the new mission. It was just a little thing. A few Seeds needed to act as security from some clients that's all.

"It's good money, what was I supposed to say to the people that asked for our help?" She said. "That's what we do here remember? Squall would get back on with it."

"But you're taking Irvine? After what happened to Sq-"

The door to the office opened causing both girls to jump, their eyes darting to the door. Irvine burst in.

"Have you seen Squall?" He looked about the office as if Squall was hiding in there or something.

They girls shared a confused look. "What? No of course not he was with you right? In your dorm I mean."

He shook his head. "Well not anymore." He threw his arms up. "Our commander's wandered off."

"What?!" Selphie said.

Quistis rolled her eyes. "Typical Squall, he never sits still, I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"Where would he go? He's always in his office or the training centre or his dorm, have you checked his dorm?"

Irvine nodded. "First place I went to."

"Well he can't or wouldn't go into the training centre, he's not _that_ healthy yet." Quistis reasoned.

"I don't know." Selphie said. "It is Squall, you know what he's like. He probably doesn't think of himself as sick."

They all traded worried looks before turning and running out of the office. "Me and Irvine will check the training centre, Selphie you go look in the library, quad and anywhere else you think he'd go." Qusitis said.

"Right." The brunette agreed, getting into the lift with them.

They all poured out of the lift, running off in different directions. Quistis recruited Xu on the way and the running boy. Selphie grabbed a couple of friends turning their search into a man hunt.

Irvine spotted Zell and Seifer. He stopped long enough to enlist Zell, Seifer just laughed at their problem and wandered off on his own.

Seifer watched Zell run off with the cowboy adding to the madness. Squall was not a child and even a wounded or sick Squall was more than able to look after himself. He stood there for a moment or two more to look at all the cadets and Seeds running around franticly before pushing off the wall and heading into the training centre. As expected about four or five idiots were searching in there, looking in trees and under bushes as if Squall would be hiding in a bush somewhere. Seifer walked through to the secret area, the right door was open slightly enough for him to slide side ways through. A cadet was standing in there looking over the balcony calling for Squall. Not like the brunette could answer back or anything.

The blonde moved to the left and around a slight corner there to the hidden broken ladder that only reached half way up. He went up the steps, standing on the last step and pulled himself up the rest of the way. His secret place that only he and somehow Squall knew about. He didn't know how the brunette got up there as Seifer was only just tall enough to reach the top, so for Squall, being several inches shorter it must be a challenge. Though Squall was never one to back down from a challenge.

Seifer heaved himself up and over the top, ending up on the roof above the doorway to the secret area. None of the search party were up here, they didn't know this place existed. He got to his feet and walked along the edge stepping down into a dip and grinned smugly to himself when he spotted the missing brunette sitting on the floor, leaning back when the floor curved upward so he was staring at the sky.

When they were younger about fifteen or so Seifer had discovered this place first and would sunbath up there sometimes naked. Then Squall started going there too. Seifer didn't bother to put any clothes back on, he always said that if Squall didn't like it he could leave. Then when he didn't the blonde would accuse him of liking what he saw too much.

"You know the whole garden's looking for you."

Squall jumped, eyes shooting open and he sat up straight.

Seifer smirked at him.

Squall rolled his eyes, digging in his pocket for his pad of note size paper and his pen. _"I know I saw them. Didn't think you'd join in though."_

"Oh I didn't. I don't care what you do."

"_Why are you here then?"_

He shrugged. "I wanted to prove that as usual I know you better than they do, even your boyfriend."

Squall sighed. _"He's not my boyfriend and you only know about this place."_

"Not yet, you mean." He smirked at Squall, moving to stand opposite him. "I've seen the moon eyes he makes at you, it's disgusting really."

"_He does not make eyes at me, he's just being friendly because of the accident." _He wrote_, _though that wasn't entirely true. He and Irvine were close before the accident and he knew the cowboy had feelings for him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." He opened his coat and removed a pack of cigarettes.

Squall raised an eyebrow._ "I thought you quit."_

"I lied." He shrugged, lighting his cigarette before offering the pack to Squall who refused. "Don't tell anyone." He added with a smirk, knowing that Squall couldn't anyway.

Squall watched Seifer smoke in silence for a while, savouring the quiet while he could. "Aren't you going back down?"

Squall shrugged. He'd have to at some point. _"Maybe when they give up the search."_

Seifer scoffed. "I didn't think they will, give it an hour and they'll probably start searching Balamb or something."

"_I only wanted a walk."_ He said.

Seifer laughed. "Good luck, I'm surprised nurse Irvine didn't lock the door or strap you down I always thought the cowboy would be into the kinky stuff."

Squall scowled at him. Though thinking about it Seifer was probably right. He was just thinking that maybe he wouldn't mind the cowboy tying him up when he looked up to see Seifer grinning at him.

"Pink suits you." He said, knowingly.

The brunette glared at him.

"I could go and get your boyfriend if you like?"

"_He's not my…"_ He started to write, Seifer watched, knowing what he going to say.

"Right, not your boyfriend, okay then I'll go and get your 'would be boyfriend who makes moon eyes at you' should I?"

Squall gave him a look then sighed. _"No I'll go down."_

"You will? You're not just saying that to get rid of me?"

"_I want to get back to Irvine's dorm without being caught though, I'm tried of people treating me like a baby."_

Seifer put a hand to his chest. "And you want my help? I'm touched."

Squall folded his arms giving Seifer a withering look. _"Would you?"_

The blonde smirked. "Of course, I have an idea already."

Squall raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Seifer turned and left the brunette for a few minutes.

IIII

"Seifer you should be helping to look for Squall." Quistis criticized, spotting the blonde marching through the training centre heading for the entrance.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually, probably be back in the dorms." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait a minute."

"Yes?" He stopped.

"Where are you going with all that? What's in there anyway?"

"This?" He gestured to the large sack he had thrown over one shoulder. He had a hand holding it against his shoulder. "This is nothing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just some supplies the cafeteria wanted me to pick up."

"You? Being helpful?" She questioned.

"Stranger things have happened." He said with a smirk.

"Hmm." She said doubtfully, watching him walk out.

The blonde grinned to himself walking to the dorms and punching in Irvine's number that Squall had given him. He dumped his cargo on the bed. The sack instantly started to move.

"Easy, hold your horses, I'll cut you loose." He undid the string ties and pulled the sack from Squall who lay sprawled on the bed glaring at him.

"You're welcome." Seifer laughed.

"_You could have found a better way than that!"_

"It worked didn't it? What are you complaining about?"

_You should leave now."_

"I'm going, I'm going."

There was a sound behind him of the front door moving, they had left it open. Irvine rushed in.

"What are you doing in my room?" He asked the blonde, then his gaze past Seifer to the bed.

"Squall! Where have you been?" He glared back at Seifer. "Have you been with him?"

"I found him." Seifer said. "Don't rush to thank me will you?" He picked up the sack that he had found in the training centre to deliver Squall.

"It's been fun princess." He waved to Squall who glared at him, ignoring Irvine's confused looks he walked out.

III


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8.**

**IIII**

Squall turned the page of the book that he was reading. A book on the various monsters around the world. Of course he had seen all of them, and beaten…. Most of them. He sat in the library, glancing at the door every few minutes. He had escaped from Irvine's dorm again, the cowboy seemed to expect it by now. This was his fourth escape counting the time with Seifer. All the other times Irvine had come looking for him, he was expecting the cowboy to walk in any time now. He looked back down at the book, he was looking at the different types of dragon when a pair of hands landed on the table above the book. He looked up into his friend's frowning face.

"_You're late."_ He had written it in advance, knowing the cowboy would come for him eventually.

"Be glad I came at all, Quistis says you're well enough to go where you like as long as its inside garden." He kicked out a chair, stealing the book. "What are you reading?"

Squall shrugged.

"The monsters of the world?" He read off the front cover. "You're studying?"

Squall shook his head.

"I didn't realize you were _that_ bored."

It had been a week since the accident and Squall had yet to find his voice. He had actually looked at the councillor card that the doctor had given him before he came to his senses and discarded it.

"Maybe you want to go back to your own rooms?" He suggested.

Squall's head snapped up from looking at the book. He hadn't expected Irvine to say that, he thought his friend liked having him around but maybe he was starting to be a burden.

When Squall just blinked at him Irvine added. "Do you want to?"

Squall shrugged. _"Trying to get rid of me?"_ He joked.

The cowboy grinned at him "Well I thought I'd better let you know that I was willing to let you go again."

Squall looked back down at the book again. _"Any chance of me being able to train again?"_

Irvine scoffed. "I doubt the doctor and girls will ever say you're well enough for that."

"_You could come with me?"_ He asked with a hopeful look.

Irvine shook his head, chuckling.

"_We'll stick to Grats." _He added.

"Oh I don't know Squall." He chuckled. "Maybe next week."

The brunette frowned at him and turned his head as if to sulk.

Irvine leaned over the table to look into Squall's eyes. "Are you sulking?"

He shook his head but looked down, trying not to meet his friend's eyes.

"If you're bored, you could help Selphie set up the quad for the spring festival."

Squall shot him a scared look.

Irvine laughed. "It's not that bad, a few tables and chairs to set up, some tablecloths and…. Stuff." He said. "It'll keep you busy."

Squall grimaced. _"What are you doing?"_

"Queen Quistis wanted me and Zell to go into Balamb to talk to the hotel manager about… something." He shrugged. "I told Seffie I'm help out as soon as I get back."

Squall hesitated. "Who else will be there?"

"Um…" He paused, looking skyward to think about it. "Xu, Nida and err I think Seifer's been blackmailed into helping…."

Squall scoffed at that.

"Selphie will obviously be there and Quistis, Zell and me will join in later and probably Rinoa, though I haven't heard from her but you know Rin she normally helps out."

Squall sighed and nodded in defeat.

"You'll go? For real?"

Again he nodded.

"Wow you _never_ volunteer for festival duty, you must be dying to get back to work."

Squall half smiled and shrugged.

They walked down to the quad together.

"Irvy!" Selphie cheered as they walked in. "I thought you weren't going to be in for ages ye-" She then suddenly noticed Squall and grinned at him.

"SQUALL!!!!!" She yelled so loud he winced and took a couple of steps back. Irvine chuckled and placed a hand on his back, probably to stop him leaving.

She smiled at him in disbelief. "You know I think this is the first time I've seen you here when there's been festival preparations in…." She struggled for a minute. "In …. well ever."

Squall frowned at her. If everyone was going to tease him for actually showing up maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I'll be in later with Zell." Irvine was explaining to Selphie. "But I thought Squall here could do with something to keep him amused, Quistis isn't letting him work yet so…"

She grinned again. "No problem I have loads of jobs for you to do in here." She was practically wagging her tail if she had one. She soothed a hand down one of his leather clad arms and added. "Nothing too strenuous of course."

Squall rolled his eyes. He was not an invalid.

Irvine grinned and nodded. "See you later sweetheart." He said to both of them.

Squall just nodded while Selphie waved madly until he was gone from sight.

"Okay dokay then." She beamed at him, ignoring his almost frightened expression. "Let's find you something to do, I have several people hanging streamers and banners from poles and things maybe you can help them." They walked past a line of bushes that quivered when they neared.

Selphie paused and smiled at Squall. "Hang on a minute." She reached into the bush, fiddling around for a second before she found something to hold on to. She pulled and out came a scruffy looking Nida.

"Nida?" She hissed in her best intimidating voice. "What were you doing in there?"

He didn't say anything.

"I thought you were carrying tables with Seifer."

"I can't find Seifer." He said.

She rolled her eyes and quickly pointed out what she wanted Squall to do before running off again to look for the elusive blonde.

A cadet that Squall roughly recognized stood on a ladder next to him. "Hand me those please Squall."

The brunette picked up a box of streamers and things. He pulled out a banner that read: Balamb spring festival 2009. He handed it up to the guy on the ladder.

He gave a muffled reply of thanks around the ties he had in his mouth.

"Pss." Someone hissed at him from somewhere.

He turned around but there was no one there. He handed up another streamer.

"Pss!"

He looked behind him and this time sighed and rolled his eyes when he spotted Seifer hiding under a table, the table cloth hung low enough to cover him.

He turned and gave the table an annoyed look.

"I'm hiding." The table hissed as if it wasn't obvious.

The guy that Squall was working with came down and moved his ladder to a different area. "Come on." He said.

The brunette glanced back at the table and then picked up his box and went to follow.

"Wait don't leave, don't-" He slid back under the table when someone else walked past giving Squall time to escape.

The brunette handed his work mate another streamer once he was on the ladder again.

"Was that the resistance?" He asked.

Squall blinked. _"What?"_ He mouthed.

His new friend chuckled. "Seifer announced that he was here against his will, a prisoner so he set up a resistance for those who don't want to be here."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"So far I think all they do is hide under tables and in trees."

Squall nodded along with that. Right. Nida was in a tree.

Someone stopped next them with another ladder. "Right Tom I'm off, I have to go into town do you want the spare ladder?" A girl who Squall had seen also putting up streamers said.

"Urm…" The guy up the ladder 'Tom' paused. "I don't know if there's anyone to use it yet."

Squall put a hand on it trying to communicate that he would help. It was better than standing there not doing anything.

"Oh you want it?"

He nodded.

"Okay then." She left it with him and waved to her friend before leaving.

IIII

Irvine stretched as he walked into the quad with Zell who didn't look happy. "Thanks again for volunteering me to work with the devil Irvine."

The cowboy scoffed. "Selphie is not that bad."

Zell gave him a look.

"Well usually not that bad." He laughed. "Everyone else is here, Quistis, Selphie, Squall, Seifer…."

Zell frowned. "Seifer's here? Really? Why?"

"I think he was blackmailed." He said cheerfully.

"Oh." The blonde brightened suddenly.

Selphie skipped up to them as they approached. "Hello boys." She grinned. "I guess you're looking for Squall?"

"I'm not." Zell said.

She ignored him and looked at Irvine. "He was helping out with banners I'm go with you." She looped an arm through his.

She frowned at Zell. "Zell your boyfriend's been a nuisance."

"He is not my-"

"Oh whatever, you'll probably find him hiding around here somewhere."

The blonde looked confused. "Okay." He muttered, wandering off to look for Seifer.

Selphie lead Irvine through all the people walking around, some carrying things, some shouting orders to others.

"He was right- OH MY GOD!!" She yelled, almost causing Squall to fall off his ladder. He wobbled and had to hold on to avoid falling. He glared at her.

"Squall!" She shouted at him standing next to his ladder. "Come down here at once."

He pointed to his streamers. He wasn't finished yet.

"You're not supposed to do anything strenuous!"

Squall rolled his eyes.

Irvine glanced between the two. "Selphie honey he looks fine up there to me, let's just-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I promised the doctor I wouldn't let you do too much and she wouldn't want you falling off a ladder now come here."

Squall refused.

She walked forward and shook the ladder lightly just to scare him, it made Squall cling to it.

"Don't!" Irvine said, coming up to steady the ladder.

"See? You see how unsteady you are?" She said.

Squall came down shakily and into Irvine arms, partly to hold him back from killing Selphie.

He pointed a finger at her. "You!" He jerked his hand at her. "You…" He was unable to finish the sentence.

The brunette was red in the face and very annoyed. Everyone was staring at him and he tired of people treating him like a baby.

Everyone was staring at him again for another reason.

Irvine stared at him looking concerned again he had his hands on Squall's shoulders. The brunette blinked at him in silent confusion.

"You-You spoke." The cowboy blinked at him.

Squall blinked back in surprise and raised a hand to his throat. "Uh?" He made a sound with his throat, surprising himself. "Oh."

The cowboy grinned at him and Squall allowed himself a little smile forgetting about killing Selphie for a moment.

Selphie cheerfully. "I did it! I was me! Maybe I should be a councillor."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Yes if anyone needs annoying they should come to you." Irvine said, laughing.

"You have to come to the festival now Squall, we have something to celebrate." She grinned.

He winced. "I…."

Irvine also seemed reluctant. "I don't know Selphie all this excitement in one day…"

Squall frowned and was about to point out that he was not an invalid but Irvine's hand on his waist gave a little squeeze he was given stopped him. He blinked at the cowboy who was still looking at Selphie.

She smiled in understanding. "That's okay Squall if you're feeling tired we'll save you some festival food."

She walked past and he just glared at the baby like treatment. He turned to frown at the cowboy.

"What's wrong? I got you out of a Selphie festival." He pointed out. "And…" He grinned. "I was thinking…."

Squall raised an eyebrow at the hopeful look.

"Maybe…. If you're recovered enough for talking and ladders then maybe we could have an evening in… alone." He stressed the last word with a silly grin.

Squall managed a small smile.

"Nothing too strenuous of course, wouldn't want to upset the doctor."

The brunette nodded his agreement.

"Is that a yes?" The cowboy asked, actually looking unsure of the answer.

"Yes…. it's a yes."

That silly grin was back in full force and he gave the brunette another squeeze.

They gazed around the quad again at all the people, some of them looked away quickly when the couple glanced up.

"Irvine!" Selphie called him.

The cowboy was reluctant to let go of Squall but he did. "You can go and escape." he winked at the brunette before hurrying over to see what Selphie wanted.

Squall watched him go with a smile before leaving and heading for Irvine's dorm before Selphie noticed he was missing.

III

End.

End of the main story but I will do a little one-shot sequel thingy with some nice and fluffy Irv/Sq stuff in it. And there's probably a mistake or two in here as I only read it through once.


End file.
